bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ink Bendy/Gallery
This article contains a gallery of images related to [["Bendy"|"Bendy"]]. Model view Animations Main appearances Chapter 1: Moving Pictures Gameplay Current = HereToKnockYouOffYourKnees.jpg|Henry getting knocked down by "Bendy's" unexpected arrival. CH1 Finale 03.png|"Bendy" in one of the visions from the ending. |-|Chapter 3 pre-update = Bendy Jumpscare.gif|"Bendy" trying to grab Henry from the first encounter. "Bendy" Jumpscare.jpeg|"Bendy" before heading down to the ink pool of basement. NewGrab.jpg|"Bendy" try to get out of ink machine room. FreeCandy.jpg|"Bendy" lowering himself after trying to grab Henry. Old-Bendy-vision.png|"Bendy" from the older version of his final vision image. |-|Chapter 2 pre-update = image.jpeg|"Bendy's" jumpscare. HesComingForYou.gif|"Bendy" trying to grab Henry from behind the boards. InkBendyFullAttack.gif|"Bendy's" full attacking and ducking scene. Omegacheese.gif|Ditto, alternate. BoardsNoLights.png|Alternate view of "Bendy" trying to grab Henry. FlashbackKnockout.gif|"Bendy" as seen in during the vision witness. Image3.JPG|"Bendy" as seen in one of the visions, where he is seen standing next to Henry's desk. |-|Prototype = InkBendy.jpg|"Bendy" behind the Ink machine. Real-Bendy.png|Alternate view of "Bendy" behind the Ink Machine. InkBendyBoard.jpg|"Bendy" from afar. Inkbendyscare.gif|"Bendy" behind the Ink Machine, animated. OldBendySink.gif|"Bendy" going into the ground using hacks. bendyemerges.gif|"Bendy" emerging during Chapter 1's post-credits cutscene. BendyEndingDev.jpg|"Bendy" emerging during Chapter 1's post-credits cutscene, without darkness or lighting. Miscellaneous DFr75i7V0AAMmLt.jpg|"Bendy" from the Ink Machine room in the older update before Chapter 4, uploaded from Bendy's Twitter account. Chapter 2: The Old Song Gameplay Current = Bendy Emerging.jpeg|"Bendy" starting to emerges from the ink pool and start his chase. Bendy Emerging (2).jpeg Bendy Emerging (3).jpeg Bendy in the Maze.jpeg|"Bendy" chasing Henry though the corridor maze. Up Close & Personal.jpeg bendyemerging.gif|"Bendy" emerges from the ink pool and starts his chase. Bendy glitch.gif|A bug causing "Bendy" to get stuck after spawning from the ink pool. |-|Chapter 3 pre-update = Updated_chase.gif|"Bendy" spawning from the ink pool before starting to chase down Henry. "Bendy"_Jumpscare_(2).jpg|"Bendy" appearing in his second respawning place. 20171202153443_1.jpg|"Bendy" going after Henry. MaLord.jpg|"Bendy" begin to chase Henry. BendyMazeSpawn2.jpg|"Bendy" spawned from the corridor maze. Bendyglitch.gif|A glitch that shows off "Bendy's" run cycle animation. |-|Pre-update = 26.png|"Bendy" standing in the ink. InkBendyChaseScene.gif|"Bendy" chasing Henry and killing him in the process. BendyRun2.gif|"Bendy" running round the corner then being blocked off. Xjd6qI.gif|"Bendy" emerging from the ink pond. BendyRunHurt.gif|"Bendy" running towards Henry with no lighting. BendyGoingFast.jpg|"Bendy" seen running towards the player from behind. ImGonnaGethya.jpg|"Bendy" turning toward Henry. Miscellaneous Ink-Pool.jpg|"Bendy" popping out from the ink pool, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Gameplay Current = BendyAndProjectioAgain.png|"Bendy" glitches onto the Inky Abyss chasing Henry alongside the Projectionist. IsntBetaAndCurrentEnough?.jpg|"Bendy" standing as he notice Henry. CreepySmile.jpg|"Bendy" going after Henry. Static-assets-upload9072035637114943337.gif|Ditto, animated. Bendy'sPath.jpg|"Bendy" chasing Henry from outside of the "demon" and "angel" path rooms. Bendy'sTeeth.jpg|An extreme close-up view of "Bendy's" face before catching Henry. RunAwayFromBendy.jpg|"Bendy" chasing Henry at the trailer room. Bendy-0.gif|"Bendy" chasing Henry on level P. New Bendy in the Elevator.jpeg|"Bendy" trying to get into the elevator. BendyTheMiracleStationHater.jpg|"Bendy" dwelling in the Heavenly Toys room while Henry's hiding inside the Little Miracle Station. |-|Pre-update = HeresHear.jpg|"Bendy" wandering at the stairs on Level K. DemonPiggyback.jpg|Henry on top of "Bendy" from the Heavenly Toys room. BendyPassingThrough.jpg|"Bendy" in the corridor after the choice paths. BendyIsComin.png|"Bendy" walking towards Henry hiding in the Little Miracle Station. Untitled4.png|Henry hiding from "Bendy" in the waiting room. InkyChairTrap.jpg|"Bendy" behind the chair. Tumblr ox0xu4cdlP1wqh3bwo1 1280.png|Henry encountering "Bendy" on Level 11. "Bendy" and the Tommy Gun.jpeg|Attempting to use the Tommy Gun against "Bendy" in the waiting room on Level 11. "Bendy"_on_Level_9.jpg|"Bendy" at the inner sanctum on Level 9. Bendy_Noticing_Henry.gif|"Bendy" noticing Henry before hiding inside the Little Miracle Station. Bendy_Walk.gif|"Bendy" walking while Henry's hiding on Level 11. InkBendo.png|"Bendy" on Level 11. Shooty_Bendy.gif|Henry shooting "Bendy" with the Tommy Gun. FearMeh.jpg|"Bendy" seeing Henry in Alice's room. BendyArmy.png|"Bendy" in the Heavenly Toys room surrounded by multiple Searcher Minibosses. "Bendy"_in_the_toy_storage.jpeg|"Bendy" noticing Henry hiding in the toy storage. BendyBoris.png|"Bendy" glitched into the elevator with Boris. Bendy_in_the_Elevator.jpeg|"Bendy" in the elevator with Boris and Henry. BendyAndNorman.png|"Bendy" glitches onto Level 14 chasing Henry alongside the Projectionist. Teaming_Up.jpg|Ditto. BendyCLOSE.png|Close view of "Bendy". BendySOOCLOSE.png|Close view of "Bendy's" sight animation. 20171210142200_1.jpg|Henry seeing "Bendy" behind the window in Level P. MapView.jpg|"Bendy" seen from the third set of stairways, using hacks. CorruptedToys.jpg|"Bendy" in the toy machine room. Hey! Stop right there.png|"Bendy" chasing Henry at the Heavenly Toys room. 20180120190631_1.jpg|"Bendy" from the indoor balcony area on Level K while Henry is hiding inside the Little Miracle Station. HallwayChase.jpg|"Bendy" chasing Henry at the ink-river station on Level 11. StalkingInPlainSight.jpg|"Bendy" dwelling on Level P while not noticing Henry. Bendy in theMeatly's room.png|"Bendy" inside theMeatly's room. BlindDemon.JPG|"Bendy" wandering in the Heavenly Toys room. PlungersAttractsBendy.jpg|"Bendy" going after Henry while equipping the plunger. IsntBendySmart.jpg|"Bendy" clipping the closed door due to the glitch. CH3 Demon.png|"Bendy" as seen from the unused "Path of the Demon" ending image, along with the Swollen Searcher, Piper, Fisher, and Striker. Miscellaneous TrailerBendy.png|"Bendy" from the Chapter 3 announcement trailer. DEx9EzWXoAEXPTY.jpg|"Bendy's" shadow in the second teaser of Chapter 3. Chapt3trailer.jpg|"Bendy's" hand seen in the Chapter 3 trailer thumbnail. 9.gif|"Bendy" lunging towards Henry from the trailer. CH3-IS-OUT.jpg|"Bendy" as seen from Chapter 3's release image. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders Gameplay Ch4BendyVent.png|"Bendy" gently running his finger across the vent, whistling. Vents4.png|Ditto. BendyTheVentDemon.jpg|Ditto. BendyVProjector.png|"Bendy" confronting the Projectionist before decapitating. Fatality.jpg|"Bendy" ripping the Projectionist's head off. Fight_Scene_1.gif| Fight_Scene_2.gif| Fight_Scene_3.gif| Fight_Scene_4.gif| Miscellaneous April28.png|"Bendy" in the deleted Chapter 4 release date announcement trailer. Other appearances Hello Bendy (Hello Neighbor) Miscellaneous Ink-Bendy-ending.png|"Bendy" as seen in the game's ending credits. Dreams-come-true.jpg|"Bendy" from the "DREAMS COME TRUE" image. CH3-header.jpg|"Bendy's" hand as seen from Chapter 3's Steam header. DFr7qJrWAAAtdeR.jpg|"Bendy" from the Hot Topic image. Fridaythe13th.gif|"Bendy" in a gif celebrating Friday the 13th. Autumn-Sale.jpg|"Bendy's" beta version of his face used for the image announcing the game's Autumn Sale on Steam. Bendy-end.jpg|"Bendy" from the ending credits, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Textures/models BendyTexture.png|"Bendy's" texture map. BendyNormalTexture.png|"Bendy's" mesh map. BendyMaskTexture.png|"Bendy's" occlusion map texture. Pascal-cleroux-2018-05-02-02-00-58-zbrush.jpg|"Bendy's" model view by Pascal Cleroux, without textures. Pascal-cleroux-2018-05-02-02-00-25-zbrush.jpg|Ditto. Pascal-cleroux-2018-05-02-01-58-18-rig-bendy-ch5-max-autodesk-3ds-max-2017.jpg|A model of "Bendy" by Pascal Cleroux. Pascal-cleroux-2018-05-02-01-58-28-rig-bendy-ch5-max-autodesk-3ds-max-2017.jpg|Ditto. Monster face texture.png|"Bendy's" old texture map only comprising of a face. Monster face normal.png|"Bendy's" face mesh. Bendy DifuseSketched.png|"Bendy's" second beta texture map. Bendy N.png|"Bendy" second old mesh. Bendy ofixed.png|"Bendy's" second beta occlusion map texture. Beta-Bendy-rig.png|The rigged model of "Bendy's" beta version. Pre-Bendy-rig.png|The rigged second beta model of "Bendy" before Chapter 3's release. Bendy-rig.png|The rigged second beta model of "Bendy". Bendy-model.jpg|"Bendy's" second beta model from the modelling program by Pascal. Bendy_InkFx.png|"Bendy's" ink web texture that was used for Chapter 3's update before the release of Chapter 4. Bendy-by-SeriousNorbo.png|The render of "Bendy" ripped by the user SeriousNorbo for credit. It was used for the poster banner for upcoming Bendy and the Ink Machine merchandise at NY Toy Fair 2018. Merchandise Ink-Bendy-Merchandise-icon.jpg|"Bendy's" official image for merchandise. Bendy_drip_sticker_530x@2x.jpg|"Bendy's" sticker. Ink-Bendy-hanger.jpg|"Bendy's" hanger from the blind bags. Bendy-Sticker.jpg|"Bendy's" "DREAMS COME TRUE" sticker. Bendy-shirt.jpg|"Bendy's" shirt from Hot Topic. Ink-Bendy-Pop.jpg|"Bendy's" Funko POP! figure. 4BATIMPops.jpg|A prototype design of "Bendy's" Funko POP! figure seen in the leaked image of other Funko POP! products. Ink-Demon-figure.jpg|"Bendy's" figurine toy. Collectible-figures2.jpg|"Bendy's" collectible figurine. Videos Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 4 Bendy Rework|A preview animation of "Bendy" uploaded on Pascal's YouTube channel. Bendy Ch4 The Main Ink demon himself 360_turnaround, walk animation|A turnaround preview of "Bendy's" walk animation. Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 4 Bendy Run Animation 360 Turnaround|A turnaround preview of "Bendy's" chase animation. Navigation tab Category:Galleries Category:Monster galleries